


Disobedience

by Atlas_Solar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_Solar/pseuds/Atlas_Solar
Summary: Anakin was sent on a mission while Obi-Wan stayed on Coruscant. In order to come back to his master sooner, Anakin acts against the council instructions. When he is sent back to the temple, the council isn’t the only one wanting to punish him for his disobedience.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here! And also my first fic in english, so sorry in advance if thing are worded strangely. I'm new to the SW fandom, so there's that too.  
> The first chapter is more teasing, the second one is when the smut kicks in. I will be posting the second chapter latter this week still.  
> Hope you guys like it!!!

It was the longest period of time they have been apart since they got together. Anakin was sent on a mission to wreck a separatist space station, and Obi-Wan had to stay in Coruscant to help coordinate strategies with the jedi council.

“Only take a few days it will” said Yoda to Anakin when he was designated to the mission. But it took more than a few days. It took 22 days to be precise, and it would have taken even more if it wasn’t for Anakin’s predisposition to ignore the council’s ridiculously meandering strategy.

He didn’t intend to disobey any orders this time. He just wanted to get the job done and come home to Obi-Wan. But when the days turned into weeks, he started to lose his mind. He missed his master so bad, he would do anything to be in his arms again, to Kiss him, to feel his fingers running down the curve of his spine while they are laid side by side in bed, to feel obi-wan’s hands wrap around his neck while he fucked him senseless, saying out of breathe that he is such a good boy, a handsome boy…

Unable to relief himself, sharing the sleeping quarters with other commanders and not being alone a single moment of the day, Anakin felt miserable, so frustrated and irritated it was impossible to have a full conversation with him. He knew that, if that mission was to last longer, he would end up ruining it simply with his mood. So, he decided to act on his own, defined his tactic and recruited his team, who didn’t question his plan, probably eager to not be confined in a ship with a mad jedi.

The plan worked with minimal casualties, as he expected, but the council wasn’t happy with him. They said he and his team could come back to Coruscant for the time being, but his actions would have consequences. He didn’t give a shit, he only cared about being with Obi-Wan again. And to be honest, a part of him found the idea of Obi-wan being mad at him amusing. 

When they finally landed in Coruscant, Anakin’s heart was racing and his hands were sweating. The imminent council meeting was the last thing in his mind, he started to worry that his master could be madder than the convenient. What if Obi-wan decided he no longer wanted to be with someone so reckless? What If he realized Anakin was willing to do anything for them to be together and that scared him? What if Obi-Wan didn’t even missed him?

Sending all these feelings of fear and agitation to the Force, Anakin tried to calm down as he entered the temple. Heading to the high council chamber, the halls were full of life, with masters and padawans going from here to there, interacting and minding their own little business. It was a recomforting scenario and helped to calm the young jedi’s mind a bit. He stopped, waiting for the lift, when a hand grabbed his waist a little more firmly than necessary. 

“After the meeting, you will wait for me in our quarters. You will undress yourself and wait for me kneeling in front of my chair. Just like the council, I do not like to be disobeyed, Anakin” Obi-wan’s voice in Anakin’s ear was low, commanding and almost impersonal. As soon as he spoke, his master was gone, leaving the young jedi alone, confused and already hard. 

Anakin couldn’t pay attention to what was being said in the meeting to save his life. He couldn’t take his eyes of Obi-Wan either. Seating in his typical regal way in the chair, his master didn’t seem aware of the padawan’s presence at all. With his hand stroking his beard contemplatively, he nodded knowingly to what was being said by the fellow members of the council. He looked serious, elegant, wise and absolutely delicious. Anakin could swallow him whole. 

Just like his master was sensing his desires, the older jedi adjusted his position in the chair, spreading his thick strong legs a bit more, making his hips point a little forward, his length sitting heavy and glorious between his tights. He glanced at Anakin through furrowed brows, his gaze revealing nothing but a sparkle of amusement. The padawan felt his breath get heavier as he thought of all the times he stood between those parted legs. All the times Obi-Wan grabbed his hair and guided his head all the way down his cock, making Anakin’s mouth speed up the pace gradually until he lost control and fucked his padawan’s mouth restlessly, trapping then his head between his legs, making Anakin suffocate with his length. That was his favorite part, having Obi-wan’s cock all the way down his throat, unable to breathe, saliva, pre cum and then cum drooling out his mouth and sometimes even his nose, and his eyes watering, the tears mixing with the wet mess on his face. Obi-wan would pull the cock out Anakin’s mouth and hold his face between his warm hands.

“Look at you” he would say, his voice raspy from the guttural moans he’d let escape not a minute ago “Look at the mess your pretty little mouth did. Now, you were such a good boy, I will clean this up for you, dear one”. Getting closer, his master would slowly lick his mouth and his chin, savoring the salty mixture of cum, drool and tears plastered on Anakin’s skin, like it was the finest ambrosia he has ever tasted. 

“Anakin, alright, are you?” Master Yoda’s voice brought him back to the moment. Suddenly, he felt very aware that he was in the middle of the high council chamber, being watched by all the council while being painfully hard, his skin burning from lust and now from embarrassment, his mouth watering from recalling the taste of Obi-Wan’s cock.

“I-I’m sorry, master. I’m feeling a little bit overwhelmed” All the eyes were on him now “I shouldn’t have attacked the station by my own plans. I could have put our troopers in danger, and they are good men who deserve honest and thoughtful leadership” He straightened his posture slightly “I got impatient seen the machinations of our enemies take hold right in front of us without being able to stop them. But I know impatience is not a Jedi virtue and I will learn to grow more patience so we can win this war the Jedi way, not mine” Anakin could only hope the council would buy into his bullshit. He couldn’t stay in that meeting another minute, or he would come untouched in front of one third of the Jedi Order. 

“Very well then, young one. Much to discuss, the council has. Go back to your quarters and rest, you must. Inform you of our deliberations tomorrow, we will” Yoda said, a slightly intrigued expression on his face. 

“Thank you, master” Anakin made a short reference to the council and headed to the door, just looking over his shoulder to see Obi-Wan, who was looking at him like he was a very curious little animal who just did a new trick in front of him. Anakin smiled at him, smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys liked and what I can improve! Thanks for reading it!


End file.
